Like Sand in My Hands
by dearlady
Summary: Miley and Lilly have been growing apart since Miley started dating Jake Ryan. Now they’re forced to be closer again by certain circumstances. Can they ever work it out? Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Sand in My Hands**

**

* * *

**

_**Plot Summary:**_ Miley and Lilly have been growing apart since Miley started dating Jake Ryan. Now they're forced to be closer again by certain circumstances. Can they ever work it out?

_**Author's Note**_: I got this idea from a review that someone left me from my other story about Lilly and Miley being all enemies at first and I thought I'll give it a try. This is going to be a short one and will be concluded upon the next update. Stay Tuned and Thank You once again!

* * *

The school term has finally come to an end. This means fewer excuses for partying, dating and other things that my father isn't exactly a big fan of. We are all gathered at this new café that my father and Lilly's mother have decided to put up together. They have this great big plan of having us, "the kids", help them out for the first few months to get the café started and acquainted with the neighborhood.

I have desperately tried to get out of the situation with reasons like, I'm already living a double life and don't have enough personal time on my own, but to no avail my father wouldn't let me. We're a family, he says, and families stick together. They are now discussing ways on how to do the opening for the café. I couldn't help but sigh as I plop around the big sofa while reading a magazine. I scan some of the pages until a certain article caught my eye. It said, _Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan: Still Going Strong._

A smile played upon my lips as I read the said article. For once, they got something right.

My good mood is ruined however by a loud screeching sound. I look up to see the culprit to be none other than, Lilly Truscott who has just arrived in her precious skateboard.

"Hiya, Mom! Mister Stewart!" She greets them in a rather loud obnoxious voice that makes me irritated.

"Lilly! It's been so long since I last saw you. Miley's just over there." My father said pointing out to my location as if it's the most important thing in the world. "Well, It's nice to see that we are all complete." My dad says in a cheerful voice, looking at everyone and being all proud as if we are one big happy family.

I know that he is still hoping for me and Lilly to reconcile.

Nah – uh. Never gonna happen.

With a feeling in my gut that someone is staring at me, I turn my head and sure enough I caught Lilly's eyes. I just narrow my eyes at her, hoping that she will get the message and just let me be.

She knows I'm glaring at her as she walks past me and sits in the sofa next to mine. She plugs her earphones to her ears while humming a tune softly to herself and gazing out past the parking lot.

I hope this supposed meeting of them and this bogus wanting – all – of - us to – be - here thing will just end.

"Hey bud, we got a favor to ask for the two of you." My father's voice said looking at Lilly and I, disrupting the eerie silence that has settled.

_This cannot be good_ was the first thought to my head but I quickly recovered. A pop star has to always put their best faces forward no matter what.

I walk over to their table. Papers are scattered everywhere and I see my Dad look at me with those pleading eyes as if to say, _Please work with me here, bud._

"What's that?" I ask him with a lump forming in my throat.

"I need you and Lilly to go back to the house and get some important documents. I can't believe I left it there. It's the blue and white folders. I believe it's somewhere around the table." He explains.

"Well I can just go alone so that Lilly wouldn't have to walk such a long way with me." I reason out looking for any excuses to not bring her along.

"Actually, I want to go and help you find those documents. I don't mind walking back." Lilly says piping in, looking at me with a small smile.

I look back at her shocked. What is she doing? I force a smile at her in return and I know she knows how fake of a smile it is.

Mrs. Truscott smiles at her daughter, oblivious to the silent war that is unfolding right before her eyes. She shares a happy look with my father, "Okay. That's settled. Take care, girls." She waves her hands towards the door as if dismissing us.

What the heck is going on? Is there some kind of plan that they are all in and I don't know about?

"Come on, Miley." Lilly says with a light tap on my arm and I shiver at her unexpected touch. It's been so long since I heard her say my name.

"Y-yeah." I reply in defeat.

Nothing good will come out if I reject Lilly and make a jerk out of myself in front of my father and her mother. It's always just about appearances, I reason out to myself.

**

* * *

  
**

The walk back home is a silent one. Not one of us daring to be the first to speak out and break the silence. It is so much more comfortable to just ignore each other.

I take a chance to glance at her and find her looking straight ahead at the path we are walking. She looks so deep in her thoughts. The ugliness of jealousy springs out of me again and I try my hardest to control myself. I hate how she fools everyone with her 'perfect girl' image. She's not. I should know that fact all too clearly. She has her faults and errors too but everyone is too preoccupied with my mess to even to look at hers. I can remember clearly just how they all criticized me for my ways as if I'm the only one who has a problem.

_Miley your grades are falling._

_I thought I taught you better than this, Miley! Coming home at this hour? Do you have any idea how worried we are?_

_You're drunk! You're grounded for a month. No phones, no parties and certainly no going out with that guy, Jake. That's final. Now go to your room!_

_What happened to you? We used to be best friends but now I feel like I don't even know you anymore, Miley. I know I'm just lame old Oliver compared to fabulous Jake Ryan but I thought you'd treasure our friendship far better than this._

_Going all emo now, Stewart? Not even your loser buddies care about you anymore._

I shook the thoughts away from my head. They are too much. I will not cry. I can't let her see me like this. It will just make her victory sweeter.

All of a sudden, I feel something wet drop at my forehead. I look up and sure enough, droplets of water are falling. It's raining.

"We should hurry up or we're going to get soaked in the rain." Lilly says while quickening her pace.

I roll my eyes at her, "I know that, Truscott."

I clench my fists while also quickening my pace. Miley Stewart is not going down without a fight.

**

* * *

  
**

We arrive back at the house just in time before the rain poured down hard. I quickly switch the television on and sure enough it announces that there's a typhoon coming. A vibration coming from my phone pulled my attention out of the news.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey bud, don't bother getting the documents back here anymore. It says that the rains going to be really hard and it's safer to just stay inside. You just relax back there at the house with Lilly. We're going to stay here in the café until the storm clears out."

Do I even have any choice? I thought to myself.

"Okay." I answer back in a monotone voice.

"There's some food at the fridge if you guys ever get hungry and remember to call me if there's an emergency."

"Alright, I got it. Bye."

First things first, I pull out my cell phone once more and sent a text message to Jake saying that I couldn't meet him tonight and to be careful because of the storm.

"Well, it's just the two of us then." Lilly declares as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world.

Her voice is cool as ever as she says this, her face impassive. I hate how she can be so calm at such an awkward time like this.

I give her a smile, I'm sure she can pick up just how gloriously happy I am to have her at the same house, much less being in the same room with me.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the two of us after all. I accept the fact how we can't help it that our parents are still naïve enough to believe that this friendship thing can still exist between us. But we know better than them, don't we? So please just mind your own business, Truscott. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to go and be branded 'bad girl' again while you get to become their perfect image of a perfect daughter. I know you better than them and I know you're not the little Miss Perfect that everyone says." I say to her with all of the spite I can muster.

A smile is dancing on her face and a glimmer is showing in her eyes that I find myself really detesting.

"That's where it all boils down to, right? Then don't worry about me because I only show my imperfect side when I want to. Unlike some people, I know the meaning of self - control."

She smiles at me again and went up the stairs. "I'm sure Mr. Stewart wouldn't mind me using the bathroom to freshen up a little so I'm just going to head on up to your room. You can come with if you want to."

My eye twitches at what she said. How dare her! That's my room, my bathroom!

_I hate that girl!_

_Calm Down._

_I hate her!_

_Calm Down._

_I really really hate her!_

_Calm Down!!_

I take a deep breath and manage to calm myself down. I decide to just spend the time downstairs while willing the rain to go away so that I won't have to be stuck inside with the least person I would like to be trapped with.

Hours passed by but the pouring of the rain didn't lessen or stop. I sigh in defeat. It's been a long time but Lilly hasn't come back down since she showered and it makes me wonder at the evil things she's done to my room.

I climb up as quietly as I can. The door is half way open and I couldn't help but peek inside. It is my room after all.

**

* * *

  
**

She's lying on the bed, flipping through a magazine. She hardly even glances up at me as I step inside. I shoot a glare in her direction, not caring whether she sees it or not, and head to my computer. An image of Jake and I immediately comes up as the computer booted.

"Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan: Still Going Strong. Congratulations, Miley. Seems like a match made in heaven." I hear her say behind my back in a soft voice but I detect the small bit of mockery interlaced in her tone.

"Yes because you sure do know a hell of a lot about us being a match made in heaven, don't you?" I retort back to her.

"Why are you always like this?" She asks.

"Right. Why me? Why not you?!" I throw back at her.

"I just don't get you being with him." She replies.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"What? I'm not doing anything except tell you the truth."

"I know how you are Lilly Truscott. You're after him and you're not going to get him from me!" I nearly scream at her, anger bubbling inside of me every damn moment she remains so damn calm.

"What? Oh please. You can't possibly believe that" She scoffs.

"I don't need to believe it because I KNOW."

"Know what?"

"You know it, don't even try to deny it."

"Oh, you mean getting talked and kissed by your stupid boyfriend?"

"He's not stupid and I saw what happened. You kissed him and don't try to make me look stupid."

"You mean how he tried to force himself on me when he thought you weren't looking. You really could do better than him, Miley." She says in an all knowing voice.

"So now, he's not good enough for you? Is that it?" I yell at her. She just shakes her head at me and pick up the stupid magazine once more.

"You're totally and completely missing my point."

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell is your point?"

"That I'm much more likely to be attracted to you than him."

"What? Is this one of your tricks again?" I ask her, confused with what she said.

"Just forget about it. I don't want your boyfriend, Miley." She says with finality in her voice and then proceeding to get up the bed and head straight to the bathroom.

I shoot the bathroom door a murderous glare, hoping it will crumble down to pieces. I hate how she's always doing this to me. Little Miss Perfect to everybody when in she's actually not. I hate how she even tries to deny herself. I know how much of a massive crush she's got on Jake way back when we were still friends. There's no point in believing her. A friendship cannot be based on lies.

My whole life changed with her out of the picture. More parties, more popular star friends and more opportunities came my way. I'll say life's been good to me so far. Why should I be lonely when I got a lot more friends for her replacement? Why should I shed tears for somebody I thought was my friend but betrayed me in the end? And why the hell do they even look at me in such a way like I lost the only good thing in my life when Lilly and I grew apart? That wasn't even my fault.

"Get out, I need to use the bathroom." I announce, hoping that she'll just walk out and leave me in peace.

A few minutes and still no sign of her, so I got ready to turn the knob but it was surprisingly not locked. I walk into the bathroom to see her sitting on the sink near the window with a cigarette between her fingers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask her, a little bit surprised. I never knew she smoked.

"I'm just giving us both a little bit of a breather. That is, until you decided to join me." She takes a drag on the cigarette and blows it slowly out the window and onto the rain outside.

"Don't smoke in my bathroom. My father's going to kill me if he sees one of your cigarette sticks, so keep that for your self please. I don't want to be blamed again for something that you did."

"Oh no, daddy might punish you and not let you go out on a date. Or maybe he's going to cancel your credit cards so then you couldn't be able to dress yourself up for your slimy boy toy. Whatever shall we do?" She exclaims with an equally desperate and wild look that mocks me.

"Why should I even bother to dress myself up for anyone? Just so you can steal them and make them kiss you?" I shoot back at her.

For once she looks a bit pissed off. "I'm not interested in your stupid boyfriend. Why can't you get that through your head?" She shoots right back at me.

She glowers at me and hops off the sink after flicking the butt of her cigarette out the open window and annoyingly walking back out of the bathroom and towards my room.

I'm not going to let her get off so easily.

"Oh, really? Why's that? You only like the skater boys? Or maybe hispanic guys or emo boys? I wouldn't put it past you. C'mon, Lilly what is it you like?" I interrogate her. I don't know why this particular topic makes her lose her cool so much but I'm just too eager to piss her off badly.

"You want to know what turns me on, Miley Stewart? You want to know what I really like? Shall I show it to you? You don't even know and you consider yourself to be my ex best friend. What a disgrace." She retort back to me.

"Sure, why don't you show it to me. That way I can know why you're always such a pain to be with. Is it an unrequited love, Lilly darling? You got his name tattooed somewhere on your body? Maybe you even—"

Unexpectedly I find myself pressed back against the door. It's hard to breathe because she's so tight against me. I try to push her back with all the strength that I could muster, but I couldn't. I don't have enough force and I'm just not as strong as she is.

I can still smell the smoke left in her hair and taste it in her mouth as her tongue probes my mouth for entrance. Her lips are joined to mine. She is so aggressive yet there's this softness in her.

I can sense almost every curve of her body pushing against me. The fullness of her breasts pressed against my chest, her hips pressing into my stomach. I can feel the heaving of her torso as she breathes.

What the hell is going on? My mind screams. She's a good kisser though and her hands are sliding over my hips and sides. Her touches are so light yet also with urgency.

I'm still dazed as she gathers my hands above my head and pins them up there with one of her hands, holding my wrists tightly. I find myself surprised as I feel a sensation between my legs and realize how she's pressing one of her thighs between mine. She leaves my mouth for a moment and journeys downward while leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles to my jaw, neck and shoulders. It's weird and it's screwed up but I'm well enough past thinking rationally. All I can think of is the feel of her lips on me and I begin to grind against the hip and thigh she's given me.

She pulls up my top roughly, discarding them on the floor as she walks me to the bed until I fell back onto the mattress with her on top of me. She goes back to kissing me with a passion I've never experienced with anyone before. She manages to pin my wrists above my head once more with her hand while the other wanders through my body. I gave in to her that night with only the moon and stars as witnesses and the sound of the angry rain pouring down to be heard.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Please leave a review if you liked this and tell me what you think. You may even leave some inputs on how to make the next one much better. Thank you once again :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Sand in My Hands**

**

* * *

**

_**Plot Summary:**_ Miley and Lilly have been growing apart since Miley started dating Jake Ryan. Now they're forced to be closer again by certain circumstances. Can they ever work it out?

_**Author's Note**_: So here it is, finally. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy guys :)

* * *

It's hot. I only need to feel the scorching heat to my skin to know that the sun has already made its way into my room. Gently, I drift upwards in my bed as I force myself to fight my heavy lidded eyes to open. I'm sweating already even though I'm naked aside from the sheet.

_Wait._

Something's not right.

Why am I sleeping naked?

It smells like something, musky mixed with a slight hint of cigarettes and the scent of the ocean.

I feel my heart beating so fast. I reach out across the bed, afraid to find what is in there. A few pieces of blonde hair is scattered as its rightful owner hides beneath the sheets. I feel my entire body tense up as I position myself to discard the concealing sheets away. I take a deep breathe before finally having enough guts to complete the act.

The sight of her hits me like a punch in the chest and the memories of last night flood my mind. How can she be so beautiful at a time like this? The question tearing at my heart makes me feel like I'm going to choke on the lump rising in my throat.

I feel like I'm going crazy. The sight of her there, confirming my fears is just too much.

I'm up the bed without a second thought and into the bathroom. The water is almost steaming hot as it rains down on me, and I let it flow over me at first, just standing there. Too many thoughts are going through my head and I just want to be rid of them.

I start scrubbing. I have to get her scent off me, out of my hair and off of my skin.

What in the world is wrong with her?

What was she thinking?

That I would like it?

I scrub until my skin is raw but I still don't feel clean. I want nothing more than to get the feel of her off of me, but it's like her hands are still there. Her hands and her lips, moving over my skin… I shudder with the memory of it, leaning back against the cold wall of the shower.

What's wrong with her?

_What's wrong with me?_

To hell with everything, she's going to get a piece of my mind.

I climb out of the shower, wrap myself in my bath robe and storm through my room, ready to let her know what I think of her little trick. I throw open the door, outburst half formed in the throat, but she's gone.

NO!

She can't do this to. She can't do this.

What the fuck was it to her?

What was I to her?

A toy you can just dispose after you've had your fun with them?

Tears well up in my eyes but I don't know why. I slide down, back against the door, heart twisting in my chest; the pain I feel punishing me for my own stupidity. I should not have had let it happen. I should have known better. I was too weak – too stupid.

Will she never tire of betraying me and hurting me in the worst ways possible?

I hope it was worth it for her because I want to make her life a living hell.

But right now, I can't do anything but just curse her and cry myself to sleep, hoping that this is just one terrible nightmare that I'm going to wake up from.

* * *

I wake up again hoping that the nightmare is over but the things scattered and knocked out from my tantrum this morning tell me otherwise. I feel cold as the harsh reality kicks in. I try to shake the thoughts away. I don't want to think about anything right now.

Going downstairs has never been this hard and as I hit the final step, I feel like my life's been turned upside down. The sound blaring from the television set, tells me so.

"_Are the dream couple, finally over for good? Is the decision of Hannah Montana to keep out of the limelight too much of a hassle to teen idol Jake Ryan that he's decided to seek out other pastures? Pictures of the teen idol kissing Mikayla, his co-star in his new upcoming movie, are circulating the news like wildfire."_

I feel tears start to make their way down my face again. My father is also standing in front of the television and I see him clench his fists. I try my hardest to get the tears out of my eyes and my face but I fail as they just keep on coming and coming.

My father turns around at the sound of me sniffing and looks at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Bud…" he starts to say but I put up my hands as a signal for him to stop.

"No daddy. I'm sorry but I – I just want to be alone for awhile. I think I'm going to have a walk outside."

I storm out of our house not caring to wait for my father's response. I just want to get away from all of the chaos for a while.

* * *

So, what does a person normally do when their life has completely fallen apart? I ask myself as I throw a rock for the ocean to eat away. I feel like my life's turned upside down in just a blink of an eye.

What confuses me most though is how I hurt more with what Lilly did to me than what Jake did. Why, why, why did it feel like my heart's been ripped to pieces the moment I saw her gone from my room? Shouldn't I be more upset with what Jake did? He is, or was, my boyfriend after all. His betrayal to me should've hurt me more... but it didn't.

Maybe I'm just already numb with what happened with Lilly that I couldn't take the hurt anymore, I reason to myself. Maybe that's it or maybe it's just my conscience trying to tell me that Jake and I are just pretty even, considering the events that took place last night.

But if that is really it, then why do I feel like I've just lied to myself?

I sigh to myself and threw another rock at the ocean. I find myself surprised when another rock followed mine.

"Hey."

I feel myself go rigid as I hear her voice. I don't know if I have it in me to face her right now. I should be mad at her. I should be cursing her at this exact moment but I can't. Why can't I find it in me to just tell her to mind her own business or to go to hell? Isn't this what I have in mind just this morning?

Another tear trickled down my face but a gentle hand wiped them away.

"Don't cry."

I turn my head and caught her eye. My heart feels like its being pierced at the sight of her. She gives me a faint smile.

"I heard about what happened with Jake. I'm sorry. Your father told me that I'd be able to find you here." She says while looking at my tear stricken face.

I cry even harder because now it's all coming down on me so hard. I feel her wrap her arms around me tightly and I give in to her just as I did the night before. I hold on to her tightly as if my life's depending on it.

God, I miss her.

I miss my best friend.

Through my tears I try to say to her, "I'm s-sorry."

Her response is just to hold me tighter and it makes me feel even worse about how badly I mistreated her and Oliver.

"I was so stupid. I should've known better. You would never lie to me. I'm so sorry, Lilly. I should've trusted you and Oliver." I say to her but she just shushes me.

"It's in the past. There's no need to feel bad about it." She tries to console me.

"No. No." I shook my head. I need her to know the truth, "You both knew and tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm sorry for ever choosing him over you. Please forgive me, Lilly. Please. Please. You don't how badly – "

I never got to finish my sentence as I feel her lips lay their claim over mine. I don't know how she does it but I feel as if she's just solved all of my problems from the kiss she's giving me. The feel of her lips on mine and her hands on my waist. It feels so right. I feel like a puzzle that just found the last missing part of me.

"Miley." She is the first to break the kiss. She smiles at me and I find it endearing to see her blushing and looking all shy while trying to find the right words to say. "I have something that I really need to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask her, afraid that she's going to say that this is all just one big mistake.

"You see, I have this big problem that's been bugging me ever since the first moment I laid my eyes upon you." She confesses to me in a soft voice, as if she's almost afraid that I will hear.

My heart begins to beat faster, "What's that?"

She starts to open her mouth but then looks away from me and I have a feeling that she might shy away from ever confessing to me. She can't back away now. I need her to say it.

I reach out for her, cupping her face in my hands and making her look at me straight in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes have never told me anything untrue, whenever I really looked. Why haven't I looked more often? Why wasn't I willing to see what's been right in front of me all along?

"Lilly just say it please. I need to know. I need to hear you say it."

"I just… I'm totally and completely in love with you, Miley. I was jealous just like you said before but not for the reasons that you think back then. The truth is I was jealous of him because he has you."

I can't help myself when a smile immediately creeps onto my face. She smiles at me too although I can tell that it's a nervous smile.

To hear her say that is all that it took to make me realize what a fool I've really been.

Now I understand.

Now I know.

I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out. Just the way she kissed me last night, she made me feel so much more in that one night than the whole time I've been with Jake.

It's the reason why I broke down this morning. I was afraid that she'll be gone from my life again. It's also the reason why I never felt completely happy ever since we grew apart. I was always longing for her as much as I try to repress it.

I hear her call out my name.

"Miley?"

She's still waiting for me to say something.

I don't know if words can ever truly express what I want to tell her so I just did the best thing that came to my mind - to kiss her.

Leaning in my lips catch hers, ever so softly, for once encouraging her with love.

_I love you too. _

I try to say to her in the kiss and I can feel her crying as I kiss her, and I let her tears fall.

She's always been so strong for me. She's always been the strong one. But now, she's allowing me to see her as she breaks down her walls. I can feel the sadness and loneliness that she kept hidden inside of her all these years. I hold her close and kiss her lips then her cheeks and her chin and her eyelids, growing more avid and tender as I do so.

She trembles like a leaf before me and all I can do is kiss her, endlessly kiss her, finally parting her lips with my tongue and acknowledging her as more than just my friend and ex enemy.

Last night she was in charge. She did as she wished and gave everything to me - now it's my turn. I kiss her deeply, trying to suck the pain from her soul, to let her know I'm willing to bear the burden with her.

After the kiss breaks I hold her close. I never want to let her go.

I know everything is still messed up and that we have a lot to fix together but knowing that she will be right there with me makes me feel that we can do anything.

Her eyes say everything I need to know, they make a wordless pledge of not only her body, but her heart and soul as well. In this moment I know I really love her, perhaps more than I should. But in knowing that, I feel complete. And I know that she is the only one that can make me feel this way. My Lilly.

Everything will eventually fall into its rightful state.

This is just the beginning of our journey.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you to all who read this and take the time to review. I send my gratitude to all of you. Till next time? Thanks :)


End file.
